Isshushipping: Naturalism Restored to Unova 1
by Gyarettogurin11
Summary: So.. This is my first fanfic of Isshushipping, NxBlack/Touya so I hope you enjoy! I'm not sure how many chapters I'll have but not to many.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: N's Short Return.

March 24, 2311

A bright sun filled the sky glistening upon all of Nimbasa City, lighting up all the many attractions. I just arrived outside of the Desert Resort, training my Samurott for just old times sake. Upon coming here, I couldn't honestly believe it, at the gate of town, leaning down talking to some wild Patrat rustling around in the trash was the one and only Natural Harmonia Gropius! Otherwise none as N for short.

"N! What in Arceus' name are you doing here?!" I quickly ran up to him screaming. "Black! How pleasant to see you!" N said happily grinning. "I thought you... I thought you were gone forever.." I teared up a bit expressing my feelings, "Well it'd been so long I figured I'd come to Nimbasa and interact with other life." "N, you do realize how dangerous it is to be here, right? Half of Team Plasma has gone into rebellion to rule Unova, I'm sure your role as 'Lord N' would affect Ghetsis' plans, he'll have you executed had he get his hands on you.." I whispered close to him. "I don't have anything to worry about. My lovely friend Zoroark is taking care of that." N pointed to what looked identical to him, a man running outside of Nimbasa city with a group of black suited Team Plasma grunts. We both chuckled softly. N smiled and said "Come now, lets head into the woods. It'd be nice to be surrounded by the natural land of Unova." I face turned a very hot red that even I could feel, unsure of his plans, but I of course wouldn't question it.

We finally arrived into a round, dirted down area in the forest. I was panting (Pathetic I know) from the long walk here while N would laugh at me. "Sorry to drag you out here so far..." N said sincerely "Now Black, How would you like to catch up? I think a battle would be very appropriate." N adjusted his hat with his eyes gleaming upon me waiting for my reply. I was very shocked (Maybe a bit dissapointed) but quickly said "Of course!" before giving him the idea I was expecting something else, after all, why else would he drag me into the middle of the woods away from nearly anyone. N whistled loudly and not but 2 seconds did the sound of tree limbs breaking and bending comes closer and closer until out of a high tree, came out a Giratina! "A GIRATINA?!" thinking about running away. "Well yes.. I figured you could handle it. Such a strong trainer such as yourself defeated my darling Reshiram." N said teasing me. This was with the help of Zekrom of course, but if I run away, how would N think of me?! I mean. I guess it doesn't matter, but I just don't want him thinking badly of me, but that things a monster, but it was time to take action. "Ergh... Go Samurott!" I threw my Samurotts pokeball releasing my partner who was with me since the beginning. N grinned, nearly looking as he did when he was an enemy. N looked at me, dead in the eye, and exclaimed "Well... Lets begin!

**Chapter 2: N's Battle Tricks; Coming Soon! Tell me if you liked it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: N's Battle Tricks

The sun was setting and the sky was turning a dark purple as night was beginning to dawn upon us. "Samurott, use 'Agility'!" I shouted. A move to boost Samurotts speed, I needed to avoid the monstrous legendary as much as possible. N began to laugh evilly knowing it was my way of running away. "Black, how do you expect to win like that?! Hahahahah!" N said mockingly. The Giratina began to screech and dart after my Samurott knocking down several trees. The 2 were running in circles chasing one another. Woobats and Pidoves flew away from the falling trees, and of course, N immediately called out for Giratina to stop worried of hurting other Pokemon. "We musn't harm any more of natures beauty, agreed?" N said nearly begging me. "Sure thing." I replied, though I wasn't sure if I was annoyed by N's thoughts or happy to know he hasn't changed.

"Samurott, use 'Razor Shell'!" the blue warrior of mine drew its sword from it's pouch as it glowed in a blue light, a lot like the blue eyes of Giratina. Then it finally occurred to me, and everything made so much more sense.

Samurott struck at the large beast with it's powerful blue sword, and by the expression on my my face, I assumed N knew I finally figured it out as he said "It took you long enough, I actually thought you'd catch on a lot earlier, Black." he smirked. The Giratina wasn't a Giratina at all, and I realized this upon my knowledge of previous battles with N. Giratina's eyes are not blue, but another Pokemon of his are indeed as blue as the sky. This was all his friend's Zoroark's mere illusion as the midst of Giratina disappeared and the grey and red Pokemon appeared. "Did you honestly think I magically obtained a Giratina? C'mon Black. I thought you were smarter then that." Now N was starting to piss me off. The way he taunted me filled me with so much rage. I felt like I was being toyed with. "Zoroark, Night Daze!" N said as he laughed, just as he did in Team Plazma's castle 2 years ago. A dark, radiating pulse sprung outwards from Zoroark attacking everything around us in at least a mile radius.

"Samurott, no!" I screamed in agony tempted to fling myself over my friend. Samurott whined in excruciating pain, dropping to its hind legs. The moons bright glow shined on the Zoroark, as it approached Samurott slowly, and what seemed to look like it was observing the damage it did. I realized what this was all about. Revenge. Revenge for humiliating him at the castle years ago, proving my power was far beyond his, though it's not that feelings I meant to bestow upon him. N's smile was frightening as he began to open his mouth and spit out the words "Zoroark, finish it." laughing uncontrollably.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: War Ends and Feelings Bloom

"SAMUROTT," I knew just what to do at the last minute "Double Team!" Samurott's body multiplied into several different clones as the Zoroark bit down onto my Pokemons hologram. "I REFUSE TO GIVE IN. YOU CAN NOT SOLVE ANYTHING WITH VENGEANCE N. I THOUGHT YOU CHANGED. I THOUGHT.. I THOUGHT YOU.." I didn't want to say anymore as I looked into N's confused face. "I hope you know I have some Illusions of my own, and they aren't my feelings you two-faced bastard." I was furious, I just didn't care about what N had to think. How dare he give me the impression of missing me, and dragging me out into the middle of the woods, just to show he wasn't the weaker one. I honestly thought we were over this rivalry shit, that we grew up from it all and maybe matured. But of course not, it's N were talking about. "SAMUROTT USE HYDRO PUMP" Samurott's bodies merged together creating one once more. A gush of water was shot at N's beloved 'friend' as it drops to it's knees in defeat. "NO! NOT AGAIN. I WON'T ACCEPT THIS. THIS IS WHAT I MEAN HUMANS ARE SO CRUEL TO POKEMON. I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU AGAIN IT'S NOT FAIR." As I looked into his big grey eyes across the field of dirt, begin to tear up, I felt no mercy for the hypocritical dick. "Grow up, N." I spat out.

"You talk about wanting to separate humans from Pokemon, as they shouldn't be used as slaves or pets, but as friends. Well what about humans N? What about abusing our feelings? You left me. You put me through so much pain." My eyes were flowing with tears at this point, but I had to tell him how I feel. "You didn't stay. Or take me with you. You were the first person to make me feel important. YOU LEFT LIKE IT WAS NOTHING." N raised is hand and quietly said "Black..." "NO. ITS BEEN 2 YEARS. 2 YEARS SINCE I'VE BEEN WITHOUT YOU. AND YOU COME BACK AND INSIST WE BATTLE. 'TO CATCH UP' MY ASS. IF YOU ACTUALLY CARED ABOUT ME AND POKEMON YOU WOULDN'T BE DOING THIS. YOUR HEAD IS CLOGGED WITH GETTING BACK AT ME, GETTING BACK AT ME FOR SAVING YOU FROM GHETSIS' CORRUPTED HANDS." "Stop it Black. You don't entirely understand.." N murmured. "Then tell me N. Explain to me how I don't understand that you claimed that I helped you understand what's right and whats wrong, and you come back and do this." I said sarcastically looking him in his blood-shot eyes as he looked back at mine and replied "Black. I think I..."

I wanted to hear him say it so badly. But I knew he wouldn't. "Goodbye, N. Don't bother coming back." I turned around to hide my tears, to show that I wasn't upset, even though I knew he knew I was. "Samurott, return." I clicked his Pokeball capsule as the red light struck Samurott retreating him to the Pokeball, and I began to walk away.

**Chapter 4: The Truth Told by the Green Haired Boy, coming soon! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Truth Told by the Green Haired Boy

I looked down at the ground, as I walked away from the boy who I thought gave a damn about me. And I actually gave a damn about him, but the thing was, all we had was each other. He had been treated terribly his whole life, and I cared for him, but now I was walking away. But I wasn't going to feel bad for him, after all, he did the same 2 years ago. "Black." I was so happy to hear him say my name as I stopped, still hiding my emotions, this case hiding how happy I was. "Black! Stop!" He run's up to me and turns me around. "Black. You're right. You've always been right. I am nothing but an awful person who's selfish in mind. I don't want to lose you again. Not a day went by that I didn't think about you. You crossed my mind daily. I missed your voice. I miss your hair, your hat, your warm soul being close to my empty cold one. I need you Black. Please forgive me. I'm sorry. I was clouded with my sadness. I wanted you to feel pathetic as I did." His long green hair flowed in the cold breeze of the night, and his tears poured down from his face like a waterfall.

"N. I didn't mean to make you feel pathetic." I insisted smiling trying to lighten thing up "No! I told you I understood that I was wrong. And that much was true, but.. I knew that'd mean leaving you. Losing to you. I just wasn't thinking clearly, I'm not making much sense, but all I know is.." N stopped and looked at me hoping I wouldn't make him finish. He took off my hat and laid it on the ground, rustled through my hair and finally said "Black, I love you." and kissed my forehead. Nothing was said for a few seconds. He was looking at me and I looked at the ground scared to look him in the eye. My face was burning red, again. I worked up the courage to look up and kiss him. His lips were so soft, I'd been wanting this for so long but I didn't realize it till now. We broke apart and I said, looking into his bright grey eyes that were still filled with tears, "I love you too, N."

He grabbed my hand, without saying a word, looked at the ground, picked my hat back up and placed it on my head. We then started our way back to Nimbasa City. Nothing was said on the way back. But holding his hand felt so right. I'm not sure if it was awkward or absolutely perfect. But maybe the slight awkwardness made it perfect. We arrived back into Nimbasa City, nearly ready to pass out. It had to be a least 2 or 3 in the morning. We quickly ran through the empty town, beautifully lit up, and made it to the PokeCenter where we got a good nights rest, together, at last.

I woke up alone in the PokeCenter hotel room. I of course freaked out. "N?!" I shouted. "N, where'd you go?!" I was in the main lobby when Nurse Joy signaled me to her from behind the big counter, with a big machine behind her. "Er.. Are you Black?" She said nervously "Why yes I am, why do you ask?" I said without hesitation. "A green haired boy left this note for you." she said handing me a cringed up piece of paper. I quickly grabbed the note and opened it when a black orb with string fell to the ground. It took me a few minutes to completely understand it. I folded it up, and put it inside my pocket. "Thanks for everything." I said leaving the PokeMon center "You're welcome, Mr. Black! Hope to see you again!" I wrapped the necklace around my neck and whispered quietly to myself "Good luck, N. Stay safe." as I kissed N's necklace. Leaving Nimbasa City.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

March 4, 2313

Once again. It was 2 years since I've last seen N and he has once again dropped of the face of the earth. This exact day was the day I fell in love with my rival who was also my best friend. I arrived back to Nimbasa City, just to torture myself of the memory. I walked through the busy streets, lights spinning, loud, fun music playing, vendors offering the famous Castelia Cone, it should be a happy time, but I was absolutely miserable. I can't believe I was about to do this, but I bought a ticket for the Nimbasa Ferriswheel, and I took out the note from my pocket.

"Black,

I understand how angry you about to be with me. How un-fair I'm being, but I have to stop Ghetsis once again, and I don't want you to follow me. It's time I take care of my problems on my own, I'm not a child anymore. I'm not his pet, or experiment, or even be considered son, I am his enemy, and it's up to me to stop him from ruling Unova. I will return. I promise. I swear to Arcues. I will come back for you Black. Not because I have to, but because everyday without you will be absolute Distortion. Someday we will cross paths again and I will have you in my arms. I love you. I really do.

-Natural Harmonia Gropius"

I crunched up the note and stuck it back in my pocket, and looked out the window upon Nimbasa city. My hand was free, as if I was expecting him to come out of nowhere to hold it again. I can't help but wonder if he found someone else. If I wasn't good enough for him, this note was written 2 years ago, thats a long time. We're much older now. I'm sure he's forgotten about me. Maybe it's time I should do the same. I got out the note once more, tempted to rip it to shreds, but before I did, the ride was over. The doors opened and an announcer's voice started "Thank you for riding with us! Please escort yourse-" I got out, crying. I threw the note to the ground and looked at his necklace around my neck. "I miss you so much.." I whispered. I look up to see long green hair flowing against the wind, the sun blocked his face, but I could see his small smile. His mouth opened and said "I missed you too, Black."

**THANK YOU FOR READING! 3***


End file.
